Dr. Smiley- 2019
Dr. Smiley "Don't you see?! ''I'm trying to ''save you!" --Mateo Sonreir Physical Appearance Mateo is 5''10', with long. black hair that falls past his shoulders. He has deep set, chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. He is most typically seen wearing an open white coat, over a white button down with a black tie, and a pair of slacks. Dressing 'sharp', helps add to his self-illusion of being a doctor. Past/Origin Mateo's parents died when he was young and, having no other kin, he was sent to live with his great aunt Gracie in America. Having grown up in both Brazil and America, he speaks Portuguese and English with little difficulty switching back and forth. When Mateo was a child, he used to complain about seeing things in the dark while his Aunt was sleeping. He claimed to be seeing, and speaking with, a Pisadeira named Izabel who told him he was God, and it was his job to bring home the lost souls of the world. When his Great Aunt found out that her nephew claimed to be speaking with demons, and when she found all of her cats dead, she sent Mateo away to seek mental guidance right away. After a few years of his childhood went by, in and out of hospitals, Mateo became fascinated by doctors and their will to save people. He wanted to be one when he grew up. Complaints of demons also subsided. e was in and out of hospitals, always after another slip-up or talk of him being God. When moving back into his Great Aunt's house, for the last time at age 22, the visions slowly started to reoccur and Mateo began to see Izabel, sitting on his chest during his fits of sleep paralysis, speaking to him once more. Because he was conditioned to believe she was merely a figment of his imagination, Mateo was able to fight off all thoughts she tried to place in his mind, even making it into med-school to become a doctor. But, after the years went by, along with the added stress of exams, his Great Aunt's smothering faith and ideals, and his girlfriend dumping him, Mateo began to give in to Izabel and her whisperings; the resulting behavior led to him being kicked out of school and reported to the police. After losing his dream and being labeled insane again, Mateo swore he would achieve his dream and 'help' people like the doctors do. Being fully submerged in the demoness' teachings and philosophy, Mateo actually thinking he was God, he used her words as justification and motivation for his work: kidnapping the lost souls of the city and sending them home. He would prey on those who needed 'help' who were 'sick', as he had been, and could do nothing to cure themselves- like him and his frequent, painful bouts of sleep paralysis- and 'free them of their struggles'. Those who were suffering from anorexia, depression, cancer, etc. were his targets, his first being his Great Aunt, when he deemed her too old and miserable to have to live in such a cruel world. After he killed his Aunt, Mateo, still under the delusion that he was finally a doctor- and a divine one at that- ran off before he could be reported for murder, and rented a flat in a far off city, using it as a 'Free Clinic' for the poor. Manner of Killing Mateo has a flat that he uses as a n illegal "Free Clinic," a front for his heinous crimes. Because of the poor people in the city, most of whom are illegal immigrants, didnt have health insurance or were undocumented citizens, they would not risk snitching where it was that there friends disappeared after visiting. It was all too perfect of a trap. Mateo prefers to dope his 'patients', those listed under "past" , adding onto his fantasy of being a doctor. But, unlike doctors he would wait until they were awake to perform painful and deadly 'surgeries' on them, killing them and harvesting their organs to keep as 'specimens'. Mateo does this for the greater good of humanity' and to 'save their lost souls from sin, sending them to heaven. Occupation Occupation: University Student (former) Illegal 'Doctor' (current) Skill Set Medical background, anatomical knowledge, intelligence, dexterity, bilingual, persuasive, charm, charisma. Engages In Engages in: Different kinds of medical treatments Stalking Disemboweling Organ collecting/harvesting Studies of the strange and unusual Murder Kidnapping Sexual assault Public indecency Mutilation Goals 'Help' those in need of medical assistance (current) Type of Pasta Delusional Psychopath Facts: '~> '''Doctor Smiley belongs to: IdiotWithNoMD on Devianart https://www.deviantart.com/idiotwithnomd '~> 'After his girlfriend, Sofia, dumped him, Mateo became addicted to porn and developed many sexual disorders, leading to several arrests due to public indecency, stalking, sexual assault, etc. '~> 'Mateo was one of the smartest students in his med-courses, often memorizing entire textbooks in one go. Due to this fact, even though he was kicked out of school before he could finish, at 27 Mateo knew more than most med-graduates. '~> '''Mateo hates atheists because he is under the delusion that he is God. He will eradicate all of them.